Danny phantom dare show
by danifan3000
Summary: I don't own Danny phantom dare the Danny phantom characters whatever you want only rules no life threatening dares and no gay dares but lesbian dares are fine
1. Chapter 1

**welcome people of fanfiction to the Danny phantom dare show in here you can dare the characters of Danny phantom to do anything you want the only rules is no gay dares but lesbian dares are fine,and no life threatening here are the contestants  
**

* * *

**Danny fenton/phantom,  
**

**Samantha"Sam"Manson,**

**tucker Foley,**

**jazz fenton,**

**Danielle"Dani"phantom,**

**Maddie fenton,**

**jack fenton,**

**Pamela Manson(Sam's mother),**

**Paulina,**

**star,**

**dash,**

**Desiree,**

**ember,**

**Dora,**

**Valerie grey/red huntress,**

**Pandora,**

**Vlad,**

**spectra,**

**Johnny 13,**

**and Kitty**

* * *

**okay that's the chapter so send in your dares via review or private message till next time,danifan3000 out  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello readers of fanfiction it's your resident struggling author danifan3000,we have with us a total of 5 dares,its not much but its something**

* * *

**"okay ladies and gents our first dare of the day is from Dannyphantom619 who said I dare Danny phantom and ember McClain to make out."  
**

"WHAT!I don't want to make out with dip-stick"ember said."yeah and I don't want to make out with ember,besides I like Sam"said Danny.

"**well to bad,if the viewing audience dares you to do something then you have to do it,got it"**

"what if we refuse"they both said

the host looked at them with a look of annoyance and then removed his mask and all at once all the contestants started screaming in terror,this went on for 5 minutes until Danny and ember exclaimed"OK,OK we'll do it"they host then put his mask back on and smirked.**"pleasure doing business with you"**

Danny and ember turned to each other stared into each others eyes for a minute until they locked lips Danny's tongue snaked its way into ember's mouth then both their tongues wrestled each other for dominance while Danny's hand tried to sneak its way to embers ass.

"**okay you two that's enough kissing"**Danny and ember just continued making out then the host got annoyed and pulled out a mega phone**"QUIT SUCKING FACE ALREADY!**

Danny and ember parted then turned away blushing.**"now if we can move on please,the next dares are from 1eragon33,the first dare is for Tucker to spend a week in Amish country with no tech**

"WHAT I'm not giving up my tech I don't care if you take off your mask"the host a dart and tube and shoots Tucker in the arm,after Tucker was knocked unconscious all his tech was removed and he was shipped to the Amish country.

**the second dare from 1eragon33 is jazz has to act like a baby for however long I want"**

"say what now"jazz asked.**"pay attention** **jazz you have to act like a baby for however long I want"**

danifan then snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke jazz was wearing a pink Dora the explorer shirt,a baby bonnet,a Disney princess diaper,and she had a pacifier in her mouth**"this is to help with the act"**Danny was on the having a hard time breathing because he was laughing so much.

it's not funny wittle bwother"jazz said"it's more like big brother from where I'm standing although one things for sure there is no way I'm changing any diapers."Danny said

**"not unless someone dares you to,but what are the odds of that happening" **Danny looked at the host wide eyed.

**"but enough about that the third dare from 1eragon33 is for Paulina to bathe in garbage,Bruce bring in the tub"**

a bald muscular man with a look on his face that said mess with me and your dead came in with a big tub full of the foulest smelling garbage in the universe that even with soap it would be months before the smell goes away.

" .HELL I'm not getting in that tub I don't care what you do I'm not doing it"danifan got a look royally pissed off look on his face"**Bruce,can you handle this extremely annoying bitch please"**Bruce then picked up Paulina ripped off every piece of clothing she was wearing and dropped her in the tub"EWW,it's going to take weeks to get this out of my hair"Paulina wined"**and months to get the stink out"**

**"now for the last dare of the day from phantomghostrider001 who dared Sam to have sex with Danny in front of lancer to get Danny's grades up"**

"I don't want to have sex with Sam in front of lancer"Danny said.**"who would,besides it's the last dare for today's episode so suck it up or do I have to show you my face again"**NO,no need to do that come on Sam"

Danny,Sam,and MR. lancer went into the next room and after a few minutes noises coming from the next room"

* * *

**well,it sounds like its going well for Danny and Sam okay in case you haven't noticed everything in bold in the story is me talking,and I'd like to send a shout out to everyone that has sent in dares and to 1eragon33 I didn't do the song related dares but as soon as I get to YouTube and look at the lyrics I will put then in the next chapter to the rest of the viewers keep sending in dares via review and private how did you guys like that scary face thing I did,till next time danifan3000 out**


End file.
